


Sleepy Words

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just plotless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Words

Cecil was asleep by the time he got home. Carlos perked up at the sight, smiling to himself as he closed the door as quietly as he could. He pulled his shoes off by the door and set aside his very scientific and important messenger bag before approaching the other, willing himself to walk as quietly as possible to avoid him waking up.

Cecil shifted and made a faint noise when Carlos had reached the couch he was lying on. Carlos stopped in his tracks, holding his breath as he watched Cecil move until he was comfortable again. He let out a sigh of relief when Cecil settled back down, smiling as he started to climb onto the couch. He smiled proudly when he made it all the way to lying beside Cecil without waking him, humming as he fixed a strand of hair that hung over the Voice's face.

“I love you, Cecil,” he whispered, hugging the Voice around his middle. He rested his head over the other's chest and he listened to the odd way that Cecil's heart sang inside of his chest so softly behind his ribs.

“I love you too,” Cecil whispered several minutes later, opening his eyes as Carlos slipped into sleep himself.

 


End file.
